Genderblending!
by PrettyKittyGirl
Summary: What if Len REALLY was a girl? Mix pregnancy into that and what would you get? Len gets pregnant by Kaito and they must hide it from Rin and Miku.  As well as the others  Join the adventures of Kailen!
1. Start of love

Misunderstood!

A LenxKaito story.

I saw him, the blue haired man cry, crying for his beloved ice cream. Meiko decided to melt them again, probably hoping he'd slow down on the stuff. I couldn't blame him though. After all, we all

are addicted to something, at least to my knowledge. I should know, I'm Kagamine Len, the QUEEN of bananas. Wait, queen? I know you're wondering why I hadn't said King. To be honest, I am not a boy and the company didn't produce a Male and Female twin. They made Female twins, but they accidently advertised for fraternal twins. So they wouldn't need to break any hearts or pay more money, they changed my original name, 'Leslie', to a guy name, 'Len'. But they never changed me. I had to change myself. I put on a ponytail and made my huge bangs messy, but I still wore my girly hair. I still acted girly, but no one cared since they just called me a 'shota'. I try arguing this since I'm not a guy as well as the fact I have to act like a man, but that ended up being futile. Anyways, back on the subject, a drunk Meiko kept setting fire and melting Kaito's ice cream.

"Meiko please! No your melting it all!" Kaito whined. I felt like I was going to melt myself. It was strange how just a sentence could make a person melt. Yes, I admit, I love Kaito-nii. I shouldn't,and I know I shouldn't. He can make or break my reputation that I knew was false, but I don't care. Why should I care? I loved my fans, but if they only like me in my guy form, they wouldn't be considered very loyal would they?

"Meiko-nee, want this?" I asked her, waving a sake near her. I stole it from her since she's preoccupied with stealing and melting Kaito-nii's ice cream.

_ 'He better be grateful for this'_ I thought. I know I'm going to be in a world of pain for this. Meiko saw this and gasped. She rushed over to me. I easily dodged this and ran out the door in an attempt to get her further away from the blue haired man. She growled at me and now chased me.

_'I'm going to die now, and for Kaito-nii!' _I thought, but soon after that I blushed. Kaito-nii wouldn't love me anyways, would he? After all, He and Rin believe that I'm a guy anyways_. 'If I get dismantled it's his fault!'_ Meiko caught up and snatched the bottle. She, with an empty bottle, smashed it over my head.

"Ow!" I whined, a high pitched voice that belonged to me made it seem worse. "You didn't have to smash it over my head!"

"Baka." She simply stated and took a swift drink of the sake. She then walked off. Kaito, who watched me, ran to my side. Rin wasn't here since she was out with Miku shopping. He brushed glass away. I wanted to blush but decided not to, after all this wasn't the best time.

"Len-kun, you okay now?" Kaito asked, his blue eyes were shown to be worried. I stared back, then slight smiled.

"I'm fine, you know Meiko. She'd never hits very hard." I answered. I felt arms wrap around me. Arms that warmed and protected me. I felt secure in these arms, I must add. I blushed kissed my cheek, which I liked but at the same time I was confused. "K-Kaito why did you do that?" The blush grew darker.

"Your not a guy are you?" Kaito whispered to me, his breathe trickling down my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"How did you know?" I asked confused. He planted another kiss on my cheek.

"I think I can feel that your not a guy." He answered, then pulled something.

"Ow!"

"Bra straps. Men don't need bras." He was right. I thought hiding the fact that I did have a chest would help me not seem like a guy, but it gave another reason as to how I AM a girl.I hate to admit it, but he WAS right after all. I pouted.

"You didn't need to do that Kaito-nii!" I argued. "How long did you know!"

"Not very long, I just saw medium sized bras that were in your room. I know by heart those weren't Rin's. Rin doesn't have...that.."I knew what he'd meant and known. What was I thinking! Why did I not lock my room door! Or just simply put my things away? Stupid lazy Leslie!

"Your such a pervert!" I smirked.

"This is coming from a cute cross dresser?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is exactly!" I replied smiling.

"Does this mean Rin-"

"No, Rin has no clue so please, PLEASE don't tell her! Rin isn't a guy, the producers planned her to be a girl. They made me a girl but advertised a boy so I pretended..." I said in defeat. Kaito looked at me, at first skeptical, but then it changed to confusion.

"Why hadn't you told us, Len, if your name is ACTUALLY Len?" Kaito's words hurt, and it didn't help that I felt like I was going to break down. I didn't though fortunately.

"My old name was Leslie but they changed it to Len to make it more manly." I answered. "I wasn't supposed to tell you because they'd feel...very uncomfortable. They see me better as a boy. I don't want them to hate me..especially Rin." Kaito's eyes softened.

"Don't worry bout that, Leslie-chan!" He said. His voice didn't sound well...like it had any doubt in it. "It's safe with me!" His voice is very loud! It's not going to be safe when he's done with it!

"Shuuushhhhhhhhhh!" I demanded, pulling him down. "Your going to blow it you twit!" He nodded.

"Don't call me a twit, you know you care."

"Oh shut up!" I whispered back harshy, then kissed him, this time more seriously. He shut up immediately. His face was dark red and his blue eyes wide in surprise, he kissed back. It felt like we were playing, tongues colliding. It made my heart race. Was this what love was truly? I enjoyed this and wished it could have lasted longer, but it couldn't. We stopped and parted. His blush was still evident.

_'Who knew Kaito was a good kisser?_' I thought, my cheeks heated up. Now I was the one being perverted! I looked around. No one in sight. Not in the backyard anyways. Hopefully no one over heard. Kaito got up, then helped me.

"This can be between you and me." He whispered in my ear, then walked off. I followed him till I went to my room. I wasn't sure why I did this. Hell, I wasn't sure if it was right. I loved him, but so did Rin and Miku! I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't have done that. But, it's too...too strong of a feeling. I want to. I want to hug him and kiss him, but must I allow others to cry cause of me, the cross dressing girl? I shouldn't let that happen, but again the feeling made me stop thinking that. It made me love being with him more. Made me go wild with thrills of the chance of getting caught. It also means that Kaito truly loves me, something I hoped would happen. I walked to Kaito's room, entered and peered in. I knew he probably felt just as terrible, maybe more. He wasn't crying, nor was he look like he was upset. Did he know? I felt my heart grow tight. He did look cute laying on his bed..no, I'm not a cat, I don't need to do...that..at all! He sat up as I closed the door.

"You came here for what reason Les?" I blushed at the nickname, then grew serious.

"I feel..strange...I don't like feeling like I'm hurting someone." I answered slowly, his dark eyes watched me. I lock the door so no one can interupt this. I felt him pull me, not in a hurt filled way, to him. My face turned red when he embraced me in a hug yet again, this time better. His arms around me, his head rested on my blonde hair.

"Your not hurting anyone." He comforted. "You don't have to worry Les-chan." He kissed my neck. I couldn't help but giggle. We didn't (or at least I didn't) know that we'd get very far, not that it mattered. Worry vanished, everything was gone. It felt like me and him were there the only ones in the world. The coversation ended instantly, only one thing did happen:love.

Miku's point of view

Rin and I came home from a shopping spree. Bags filled our arms and hands. Good thing we didn't shop anymore or we'd be hurting right about now.

"Miku-chan, I'm going to put these way and give something to Len." Rin announced then raced up the stairs. I couldn't believe that she can manage to run, let alone walk, up stairs with so much stuff. "MIKU-CHAN KAITO'S BEING WEIRD!" I walked up, not minding anything. I put the things down then walked to where Rin was:In front of Kaito-kun's room.

'What's wrong now?' I wondered. I heard it then:Voices. Then a moan slipped out from a girl sounding voice.I can hear them, a girl moaning for more and Kaito. Kaito. The beautiful boy was the one giving her this pleasure. I clenched my fists.

"Mooreeeeeeeeeeee" The girl moaned.

"Only for you" The simple answer come with another moan. "Your so loouuddd Leslie!"

_'LESLIE? Who in the world is LESLIE?' _I gritted my teeth in anger. _'Leslie, the girl, stole my Kaito-kun! I can't believe it! '_My guess is clear:She must be some blonde bimbo who works at an icecream shop. Took the word, 'bimbo', out of that. How could she have known my love of Kaito? I felt ashamed a little when I called her that name, even through thought I felt terrible. I couldn't hate her. On the other hand, Rin looked utterly pissed off. She wanted him too.

"Leslie's a dead girl, whoever she is!" Rin exclaimed. The noise suddenly stopped in the room. _'They heard what she said! Nice going Rin!' _Suddenly ruffles were heard. Then you heard a slight kissing sound. You must admit, they were fast weren't they? Then you heard something unexpected: Someone opening a window. Rin's eyes widened.

"She's escaping through the window! But that's crazy!" Rin exclaimed. I felt worried but at the same time I couldn't help but smirk. Good. Good she can fall to her death. MIKU you shouldn't think that way! I placed the items down and shook my head. I shouldn't should I?

"Byeee ice cream lady!" Kaito yelled. My thoughts exactly. An ice cream lady from some ice cream shop. Rin (who laid her stuff down) broke the door down and rushed over to the man. He was fully dressed, icecream spilt all over the room, like a decoration.

"What...? How what when..?" Rin asked in confusion. I was confused too. Ice cream? I thought they done..IT!

"I brought the ice cream lady home with me and we were eating ice cream! I had to message her cause we dared eachother to!" Kaito said smiling cutely and innocently. "Sorry if it might have been sounding different.

"Kaito you IDIOT! YOU HAD US ACTING LIKE FOOLS!" Rin yelled, then smacked him and hugged him. I hugged too. Kaito couldn't help but laugh at this as he hugged back. Ishouldn't jump to conclushions should I?

Leslie/Len's Point of View

I jumped out the window with ease and ran away. I was dressed in some futuristic attire that I hadn't exactly cared for, I didn't mind it though since it was easy to run in.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I DONE...IT SO FAST!" I thought as I ran. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I...HAD SEX WITH KAITO THAT EASILY! WE WEREN'T EVEN A COUPLE THAT LONG!' I was ashamed at myself, but I couldn't help but smile. It was good though! You had to admit that much. I hadn't expected Kaito of all people to act that way. Nor expect him to act..well..ROMANTIC! I entered a hotel of course and had money to help myself. Hopefully Kaito got them to stop being mad. Hopefully...


	2. Tests and results

Genderblending!

Chapter 2

-Leslie's point of view-

I had everything with me that I knew I had to have:The hotel for some several days, some simple girl supplies, and all the sort. I entered my room cautiously after a small shower. It was harder to know that I was by myself in the room. I never truly been by myself before.

'Usually Rin is here.' I thought. Though Rin never saw me with my t-shirt off. I would keep it that way. It didn't seem normal for girls to do said things like that! I took note of my room from where I am standing:The TV was infront of my new bed. It was a double me right? The TV had it's little entertainment center around it. Compartments for anything all in that area. Though to be honest, I wouldn't put clothing there at all. There was a patio where you can set out and look at everything below. Without knowing, I felt myself walking towards it. I work what appeared to be a bathing suit, that was all though. I wrapped the towel around myself and looked at the setting was pretty of course. It always will be. I smiled softly but resisted the urge to cry out. It would have been more romantic and sweeter if he was here. Kaito...I sighed sadly and walked away. I blushed hard when I saw one of the guys I did 'Under the Darkness' with. Gakupo. He was here as the room service person. He did the messages and sorts. I didn't want him here though. I didn't want him with me here. I hated him.

"Escuse me beautiful, will you tell me your name?" Gakupo said. He sounded so cliched. He always had and always will.

"Shush it." I harshly asked and rolled my eyes. "I don't have to explain shit to you. I don't have to even tell my name. If you like me, you have to figure it out." He'd never figure my name I. I smirk knowing that. Gakupo stood strong still like that never phased.

"You know you care." I rolled my eyes when he said this. "Anyways want a message?" '

"Hell no. I was going to change you pervert!"

"The more you say that, the more I want to stay beautiful." He admited. Though he tried nothing. He shrugged and handed m his number. "Here's my number if you need it." I glared at him. I wouldn't need his freaking number that perv. Luka would be furious if she heard this.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"Feisty much eh?" Gakupo mocked and left the room. I sighed and sat on the bed cautiously. I looked at the table where the suit case was. I carefully picked through. I only had pj's I had to take from Kaito. Kaito had a sister who was away on a trip and won't come back for 9 months. My whole pj set practically was blue, her color. I sighed sadly. These clothes smelt like icecream just like him. I cried as I laid my head down on the pillow. I missed him badly and I it wasn't even that long. Okay, 3 days ago. It was long to me I guess. Though these days I think I barely think about him. Lately I am working hard. I feel bad. Terrible even. I've been starting to feel..well...slower. I don't understand why at all. I usually shrug this feeling and idea off. It must be for all the work I do. I'm waiting for the message where I can get home again. I can't yet since he accidently made them asume that 'Len' will be back later, maybe 1 month later. He said 'Len' is hiding. They believed him. They always would. I sighed knowing why and looked at the clock. I should be asleep. Dreading my dreams like normal, I'd always stay up. But this time my body made me pass out.

-days later-

I never get to go to work today. I called for a day off on account of feeling very...very off. It felt strange today. I just stayed put. My right arm on my forehead and my left tucked away comfortably in a comforter. I was in a cozy postion and never wanted to go from it. Though even when I never want to, the feeling of sickness started crawling up. The sudden urge to run to the bathroom growing. I slowly got up, carefully trying not to make myself get sicker. I slowly walked to the bathroom. Soon the feeling shot through me so I ran and somehow made it to the toilet. It was horrible. The pain increased as it grew. I finally was finished! I picked myself up from the floor and washed my face. I looked up. These features looked like Rin. I stole these features. I hate looking at the mirror. I feel like I see Rin staring down at me. I hated this feeling aswell.

'Rin is watching.' I thought and mumbled. She was not watching. She's not there I shouldn't be scared at all! I turned away and flushed the toilet fast and started isn't my home, but I'll get one soon. I promised myself I would. I have the odd feeling I have to anyways. I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't hoping for them or anyone here. I quickly opened and embraced who I saw.

Kaito-kun. I loved him! He's here! Though shouldn't I tell him?

"Kai-kun! Nice to see you again." I greeted then I saw his frown. He escaped to come over here. How sad. I closed the door and let him in. "Come in."

"Leslie-chan you seem so pale." Kaito stated and looked at me worried. I frowned.

"I haven't been feeling to great lately. It sucks that I have these growing pains. I can't..nor could, explain them at all!" Kaito's face twisted in shock.

"Did you say, days?" Kaito asked cautiously, I nodded at first not understanding but I followed and got the gist. Morning sickness? Abdominal pains? Fatigue? Was it really—What I that-? Oh god, I must know! This can damage everything! Oh god oh god it can't be true!

"Can you get a test...for me?" I slowly asked, so shocked. What if I was? Could I handle it? Could he handle it? He slowly got up and answered, turning towards the door,

"I must anyways, it's an important matter isn't it?" Kaito asked slowly, but seriously. I nodded and saw him go away, disappearing behind a shut door. What can I do? We can we do?

-Kaito-

'Leslie-chan I have to hurray.' I thought and sped down. Something grabbed my attention: A Giant billboard of vanilla icecream! I drooled at this. Yummmmyyy! I wished I was on the board eating it, it would be a dream come true! I started off again. 'Bakaito, don't pull that off again, Les-chan needs you to give her it so you can know!' I commanded myself to further into a store I entered. I pondered and got the most highly noticeable brand. TruePlus. I heard reviews of how accurate they are, mostly views from Miku and Rin. It's creepy how they believe they'd have kids with me. I shudder. I hope that if Leslie is having a child, I hope those two never dare try anything. I purchased the item and carefully managed to almost get to the room. I was so close, Rin and Miku were shopping here though. Holy mother of Icecream! I forgotten about those two! How do I forgot THOSE two? Carefully I snuck away. Hoping that they never spot me. I never knew who did. I just know when I got out, I raced towards her room like a banana bullet. Leslie...lent me her key thank god. I didn't see her at first, but when I look a little more, I saw her. She was clenching the toilet and her head was down on the rim. Leslie picked her head up and slowly looked at me. She smiled, her eyes lighter than normal from pains. She saw the test and got the test from me.

"Stay here!" Leslie practically commanded, I laughed.

"Where else will I be?" Leslie smirked.

"Out with two girls, you know Ri-"

"Nooo I wouldn't!" I cried out. "They are creepiers to poor Kaito!" Leslie pat my back and laughed.

"Suureeeee two 'innocent' girls are they mean ones, for shame!" Leslie mocked as she closed the door of the bathroom. I wonder what it will be like being a father? Maybe I can make them learn the fine arts of the icecream! I day dreamed and drooled. Leslie entered and jolted me awake.

"Ewwww your in your pervert fantasies! Don't be such a pervert Bakaito!" Leslie teased. "Hey, snap out your daydreams or your precious ice cream dies by fire!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and quickly sat up. "My precious ice cream! I shall sav-"

She kissed me to shut me up. I knew it! She kept on kissing.

"Shushhhhhhh! Don't freak out icecream boy." Leslie soothed, or rather tried to. I panicked still.

"Are you—my ice-cream is it—wahhh!" I whined. Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha so mature!" She commented sarcastically. "The results will appear in 5 minutes just chill."

Five, long agonizing minutes passed. We both were curious what it had read. Leslie held the test up first and gasped at the sign. She handed me the test, her mouth wide open in shock. The test had a little pink plus sign.

Leslie was definitely pregnant.


End file.
